


Holiday Candy 1-2018

by eerian_sadow



Series: fandom stocking 2018 [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universes, Fluff, M/M, seriously at least three of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Fluffy Ironhide/Ratchet and Prowl/Jazz pieces.





	Holiday Candy 1-2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmouse15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/gifts).



> At least two of these tie into the universe I started building in "Lost Memories" and I have no idea why they decided to show up here first.

1\. “I'm heading out to the Luna 1 base for low gravity training,” Ironhide said almost casually as the serving drone set their drinks on the table between them.

“Hm, guess I'll have to find another mech to buy me drinks after I get off the night shift, then.” Ratchet replied with a teasing smile.

“I was actually hoping you might come too,” the red mech replied. “There's some special medical training going on up there too, open to civilians. Especially civilians who work closely with warframes.”

“Most people move in together before going offworld together, you know.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Its a maybe. I have to look into the program and see if I can even take the training leave.”

Ironhide gave him a brilliant smile. “I'm happy you're even considering it.”

 

2\. “Sing for me, love.”

“Hmm?” 

“Sing for me.” A soft smile lights up a normally stern face, the one reserved just for moments like this. “I miss your voice.”

“That's not what you said at the tactical meeting.” A second smile meets the first, hesitantly. There is pain and weariness underneath it. “What would I even sing that you haven't heard a thousand times before?”

“Does it matter? You sound beautiful, regardless of the song.”

“Yeah, all right. Only for you, though.”

“I understand.”

Vents cycle, and when the funeral dirge begins, he truly does understand. This much sadness is not meant to be seen by others.

And by morning, they would both begin to heal again.

 

3\. “Oh, scuse me!” The large black mech stopped and steadied him after slamming their shoulders together as he came around a blind corner. His hands were warm on his shoulder and his optics bright as he looked at him with concern. “Didn’t realize anyone else was out this way. You okay?”

“I’m fine.” The green mech--and he’s thinking of changing that; all the other medics wear some kind of primarily red and white design--nods and adjusts the stack of medical texts in his arms. “I’m as much at fault. I’m late to class and wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“Well, if it’s the class on emergency first aid, don’t worry about it. The Doc’s a big softie and won’t even say anything when you slip in the back.” The black mech’s features lit in a smile. “I was probably late ten times last semester.”

“Thank you for the advice, but I do still have to attend.”

“Sure, sure.” He felt an odd pang of loss as the black mech removed his hands from his shoulders. “I just have a question first.”

“All right.” The medical student tried not to be too irritated. 

“What’s your name? I want to look you up later, because you’ve got the prettiest optics I’ve ever seen.”

He blinked. “My designation is Ratchet.”

“Ratchet.” The other mech repeated it carefully. “I like it. I’m Ironhide.”

“It was good to meet you, but I have to go now.”

“Yeah, go. Gotta be in class to pass. I’ll find you later.”

Despite the way they had met, Ratchet found himself looking forward to seeing Ironhide again. He had liked the other mech’s optics, too.

_AN: Not sure if this is a no war AU or a Reincarnation AU. Either way, it only fires vaguely in the direction of canon characterization for them in Bayverse. XD_

 

4\. “Let's start here.” Jazz slowed to a stop and transformed into his root mode with a smile on his face.

“Herr?” Prowl pulled to a stop next to his partner and transformed as well, though he wasn't wearing a smile. 

“Yeah, right here.” Jazz spread his arms and turned slowly, taking in the flat, ruined landscape around them. “It's perfect.”

“There's nothing here, Jazz.” Prowl turned, trying to find whatever had captivated his partner. 

“I know. That's what makes it perfect. We'd have to install pipes and power and whatever, anyway, but we won't have to bulldoze old buildings or scrape rubble off the ground to dig foundations.”

The Praxian considered the other mech's words before nodding slowly. “I had wanted to build closer to the location of the Gardens, but you are right. It is logical to minimize our efforts while resources are so scarce.”

“And the Gardens will still be there and still wild and glorious after we've got a little cottage and that home garden we always talked about.” Jazz stepped close enough to Prowl to lean his head on the Praxian's arm. “It's perfect.”

“It is the perfect place to begin rebuilding,” Prowl agreed, “After all these vorns.”

 

5\. “This place is a wreck.” Ironhide looked around with critical optics. “You really want to renovate _this_?”

“This used to be Nova Memorial Hospital and Youngling Center.” Ratchet wiped a layer of dust off the screen on an ancient computer terminal. “I did two internships and my first residency here. And it's the closest medical facility to the New Praxus settlement. The Constructions said its structurally sound, so yes, I want to renovate it.”

“Gonna be a big job.”

“Nothing about rebuilding Cybertron is a small job. This is as good as it gets.”

“All right, then we renovate. But I hope you weren't planning on trying to live here.”

Ratchet have his partner a flat stare.

Ironhide laughed. “All right, for a little while. But we're going to have all of New Praxus out there, and it'll do you good to get out of the medbay occasionally.”

“One more word, Ironhide, and you'll be recharging in New Praxus alone tonight.”

“Nah, won't happen. You'll get too cold without me.” The red mech stepped up to his partner's side and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. “I mean it about living in town, but we're gonna make this hospital twice as good as it was before.”


End file.
